Glow Number 18
by lavi0123
Summary: What if Michael Vey wasn't an only child? What if he had a little sister that he would protect to no end? Plot twist! OC: to be revealed. Rated T to start off with. No swearing in this story! If you swear in a review, I will ignore it. The cover image is a chibi representation of the OC and yes, she is smiling. It's hard to see, though.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Michael Vey wasn't an only child? What if he had a little sister that he would protect to no end? Plot twist! OC: Lillian Vey. Rated T to start off. There are no swear words. If you think I should change the rating, by all means, tell me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lily: Hello, everyone! I'm here to give the disclaimer!**

**Michael: No you're not, I am!**

**Lily: Lavi requested me personally!**

**Michael: No, she requested ME personally!**

**Me: Um...why don't you both give the disclaimer?**

**Michael and Lily: No!**

***Much arguing later***

**Lily: Alright, lavi0123 doesn't own any part of Michael Vey: Prisoner of Cell 25, or Michael Vey: Rise of the Elgen. That honor goes to Richard Paul Evans!**

**Michael: Enjoy the story! R&R!**

* * *

Prologue: The Discovery

"Have you found the last two?" The voice on the phone demanded, his voice sounding like car tires scraping over broken glass.

"There's actually more than two left," a well-dressed man on the other end of the phone replied.

"What?" the voice exclaimed. "That's not possible. Only 17 exist, no more, no less."

"We have missed one, I'm afraid. But, she will come along with one of the other two."

"You imbecile!" the voice roared. "Not only have you failed to capture all 17, you tell me there is one more that you haven't caught? How are you to catch her, and the remaining two? You know how difficult they are to turn at this age."

"I know better than anyone," the well-dressed man replied. "But I have my ways. Cell 25 is always an option, you know that."

"Yes, Cell 25 is always an option," the voice agreed, somewhat reluctant to agree with the well-dressed man. "So, what is the name of this girl?"

"Lillian Sharon Vey."

* * *

**So, there you have it. The prologue. It's not super long, but it'll do. I won't update for awhile, because my school starts tomorrow, but I will update once every holiday (Labor Day, I have no idea, probably not). Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter! It's mostly a dream, but it's interesting. You'll see. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Michael: Lavi doesn't own me, she only owns Lily.**

**Lily: That's right! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

_I was running. Running for my life. From what? From whom would be a better question. From 10-15 uniformed, all-black (white-skinned) guards. As I was running, I caught a flash of white at the edge of my vision, which confused me. There was no white around here! Sure, the guards were white, but the white that I saw was pure white, like the kind you saw in labcoats. Wait, did that mean-?_

_"Halt!"_

_I groaned. I've never been a multitasker, and thinking and running is something that I absolutely could NOT do. I was surrounded by guards, so there was no escaping for me. Even so, my eyes darted left and right, weighing the intelligent and stupid idea of fighting these guys, and making another run for it. But, though I got lucky last time, I didn't think I'd get lucky this time. This time the guards wouldn't hesitate to use their guns this time, even though they were hesitant last time. Why? Beats me. Probably because of the stereotype: that girls are "weaker" than boys. I proved them wrong last time, they learned their lesson, I'm sure._

_Then, a man stepped forward, and I realized why I had seen the flash of white. It was the color of his labcoat._

_"Greetings, Lillian," he said, the tone of his voice emotionless._

_I nodded to him in greeting, but said nothing. I didn't know him, after all, and yet he seemed to know me._

_Then, a teenage goth girl stepped forward._

_"He said 'greetings'," she snapped._

_Moments later, I felt a piercing pain in my scalp, digging into my head. I screamed in agony, the pain was unbearable._

_"Stop," I begged her. "Please!"_

_"Reply to his greeting," she replied casually, as though she did this kind of thing, whatever it was, every day. "Then I'll consider ending the pain."_

_"Hello," I snapped through gritted teeth._

_The man nodded in satisfaction, and turned to the girl._

_"Enough, Nichelle," he said firmly._

_I sighed in relief as the pain stopped, but that was short-lived. The man walked closer, and closer, and I felt self-conscious, like I always do whenever someone (who is not related to me) gets really close (distance-wise) to me._

_"So, Lillian Vey," he said, as though trying on a hat to see if it would fit. "We meet again."_

_"Again?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I don't even know you. Speaking of which," I added. "Who are you? How do you know me?"_

_"Ah yes, I apologize," the man said, smiling amusedly. "My manners weren't the best, were they? My name is Dr. Hatch, and-"_

_"What's your first name?" I blurted out._

_Dr. Hatch regarded me coolly. "I don't believe that it is your place to ask that, is it? No," he answered before I could speak. "It wasn't. Lets start again. My name is Dr. Hatch, and I am the director of an organization called the Elgen Academy. I know who you are, Lillian, because you were born with remarkable powers, powers that you know about."_

_He was right about one thing, at least. My powers. I'll explain what they are later. See, I wasn't normal. My mom said that I was born with remarkable powers, but she didn't say anymore than that._

_"What do you mean, born with powers?" I questioned. "What happened during my birth?"_

_"Well you see, your brother was born a few years before you, with our machine that went wrong. We were trying to develop a new system, but the radiation went through to the babies instead. 17 babies, to be exact. It impacted your brother the most, which is why he can handle electricity like he does. As for you, my dear, we decided to try our invention again on the day you were born. It failed again, unfortunately. But, you were the only baby in close enough range to absorb the radiation from the machine, so you were the only other electric child. There are 18 in total, or there were."_

_I was shocked, emotionally, of course. So, my powers were the result of an accident? Well, I suppose that isn't too uncommon. I mean, the telephone was invented by accident, right? And look at teenagers today, using cell phones like their lives depend on it._

_"So, your machine failed, and I got powers? That doesn't sound all bad."_

_Hatch smiled. "I'm glad you think so, Lillian, because-"_

_"Call me Lily," I interrupted. "I don't much like the name 'Lillian', it makes me sound old-fashioned."_

_"A Glow by any other name is just as electric, but as you wish," he replied._

_"A Glow?" I inquired, tipping my head._

_"Our term for the electric children. You all give off a faint glow. Surely you've noticed it?"_

_I didn't answer, instead choosing to stare dumbfounded at Hatch._

_"Of course you have," Hatch replied. "But that doesn't matter at present. Lillian-"_

_"Lily," I corrected._

_"Right. I know who you are because-"_

"Lily!" Without warning, I felt a needle-sharp prick (pain level: the same as a shot) in my arm, and I jolted awake. I looked up, and frowned when I realized who it was. My brother. Michael Vey.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? Review and say so! But please don't flame! I know I'm not doing horrible, so please don't say so. Constructive criticism is better. As always R&R!**


End file.
